


heartbeats

by storypaint (possibilityleft)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Transfic Mini Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/storypaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ftm!Ami. <em>Dr. Mizuno has small, delicate hands and a habit of tucking his hair behind his ears before putting on his gloves for an examination.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Transfic Mini-fest 2010: Sailor Moon, Mizuno Ami, competence kink

Dr. Mizuno has small, delicate hands and a habit of tucking his hair behind his ears before putting on his gloves for an examination. The children love him for his gentle manner; the parents love him because he is swift and good at what he does. He tells the kids jokes, and they giggle instead of cough when they're in his office.

No one has any idea that he grew up fighting demons in a sailor skirt. The only scars he has are under his clothes, away from prying eyes. No one has ever inquired. He is a friendly man but also somewhat distant, more likely to be reading in the staff room on breaks than to be joking with the nurses. There is no ring on his finger, but when asked out to dinner, he always claims he has other commitments. When pushed, he says something about, "Usagi-chan," and that's usually enough of a hint.

He laughs, he smiles, he teaches interns. He listens to heartbeats and looks at eardrums, and he's one of the best doctors at his hospital.

And even if he has another life ahead in the future, even if he will be Princess Mercury when the time comes, he still has the rest of this life.

Really, that's all he needs.


End file.
